Stratagem
by Kundri
Summary: My take on Season two - Part 5 is here!!!
1. Prelude - Strategy

Stratagem

Title:Stratagem

Author:Kundri

E-mail address:digitabulum_magae@hotmail.com

Author's Website:None

Rating:PG-13, might become R

Category:Drama

Pairing (if needed):

Warnings:None that I can think of…

Spoilers:All of Season 1

Summery:This is my version of season two.It starts with a prelude that takes place shortly after Sara gets the Witchblade.I introduce a new female character, just to shake things up a bit and keep everyone on their toes.Her motives, like everyone else's, are not what they appear.The rest just kind of follows that…

Disclaimer:I do not own Witchblade or any of the characters related to it.They are all the property of Top Cow comics and the producers of Witchblade.

Prelude

"Mr. Irons."

Kenneth Irons started at the sound of the electronic voice that roused him from his musings.He stared with contempt in his cool blue eyes at the small box."What?"He snapped.

"A woman is here to see you, sir."The receptionist answered, not at all put off by his shortness.

A spark of interest crossed Irons' face, and then his brow wrinkled in thought as to who it might be."Send her in."He requested as he rose from his chair.The door to his office opened a moment later and a woman walked confidently in.She was small with a lithe body frame accentuated even more by her feline grace.She wore a black skirt and white blouse that complimented her tan complexion and dark coloring.Her dark hair cropped boyishly short made her large brown eyes a more prominent feature in her face.

"Hello, Mr. Irons."The woman said in a deep feminine voice.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"Irons inquired letting a charming smile cross his handsome face.

"I know what you're planning."She stated as she stopped in the middle of the room.

"Planning?"He questioned, looking completely bewildered.

"Cut the crap, Irons," The woman said shortly."Acting the fool does not suit a man such as yourself."

"Hmm…" Irons raised an eyebrow as he moved around her, scrutinizing her body."What is it then, that I am planning?"

"Sara Pezzini, the Witchblade…I believe you wish to control her."The sound of footsteps stopped and she knew she had stated things right.

"You meddle in dangerous affairs."Kenneth warned her.She spun around to find Irons standing very close.He saw her draw in a sharp breath but there was nothing else to show her surprise.She remained silent and Irons put his had under her chin lifting her face to him."What is your name?"

She answered with one word."Hunter."

"Nothing more?"He probed trying to glean at least a little information from her.

"That is enough, for now."Hunter replied meeting him look for look.The door to his office opened and Irons was unable to question her further.

"What is it, Ian?"He asked the man who stood just inside the door, without turning to look at him.

"Lady Sara walked away from the Rialto and Gallo."The younger man replied in a deep smooth voice.

"Do not fear, Nottingham, other tests will present themselves."Irons said never taking his eyes, or hand, off Hunter."Now what should I do with you?"He asked addressing her.Hunter covered her face in a mask of calm, but let her eyes widen with fear.Irons did not attempt to hide the pleasure he received from her expression.

"You could let me walk out that door."Hunter pointed out and looked past Irons at his bodyguard, Ian Nottingham.For a moment, she wondered if it was even possible for her to leave Irons' office without his permission.She had no more time to dwell on the subject, Irons was speaking to her.

"You know too much for me to just let you go."He told her as he cocked his head to the side watching her."But, on the other hand you are far too beautiful to slit your throat."Hunter took a step back and Nottingham moved towards her.Irons lowered his hand, motioning Ian to stay in his place."Perhaps there is a way to persuade you to remain with me."Kenneth continued as he ran his right hand down her shoulder until her hand rested in his.He lifted it to his face and stared at Hunter down its length."I can assure you it will be well worth your while."Kenneth finished his offer by kissing her hand.

"Um…tempting offer," Hunter said taking her hand back."But I really must be going."She stepped past Irons heading for the door, but Ian stood in her way.Hunter stopped a few feet away from the black clad man and took a deep breath.

Irons turned around and spoke to her back."There must be something I can offer you."

"There is one thing," Hunter began, looking over her shoulder at Kenneth."I desire to wear the Witchblade."

"Sara Pezzini—"

"Is wearing the Blade, for the time being."She cut in as she walked towards Irons again."I can manipulate my way close to Sara and lead her to trust you, or take the bracelet from her."

"Why should I believe that you would not just take the Blade and disappear?"He asked not quite sure what to make of this sudden change in personality.

"Because we both want the same thing."Hunter sated confidently."And I know that I cannot obtain that without _your_ help.If I somehow fail, there is no great loss to you.The way I see it, Mr. Irons, either way you choose you can't lose."

"If I agree to this, how will I keep an eye on you?"Irons asked.He already knew the answer, Nottingham, but he wanted to see what she would say.

"I will reside at your house, so that you may keep and eye on me, when I am not with Sara."Hunter finished.

Irons closed the distance between them in a few long strides and then looked down at her, putting his hand on her slim shoulder."How can I refuse?"He said softly leaning in close to her.Irons slid his hand to the back of Hunter's neck causing all the little hairs to stand on end.He gave her an arrogant smile when she looked at him and Hunter got the idea that he was use to the response.She parted her lips slightly and licked them unknowingly, without hesitation Kenneth kissed her.

When at last he let her go, he studied his victim with a calculating gaze.She was breathing heavily and her eyes were glazed over with emotion.Irons kissed her once more before he moved away."Ian will see you to my estate."He said casually as if nothing happened."You may freshen up and I would be pleased if you would join me for dinner."

"I would love to, but my clothes—" Hunter tried to say but was interrupted.

"Everything you need will be provided for you."He answered not looking at her, but a painting on the wall."I am sure you will find something to your liking.Ian."

Before Hunter was able to do or say anything, Ian was at her side ushering her out of the office.

***


	2. Part 1 - Sleepwalking

Stratagem

Part 1

***

__It started not of light, not of sound; but something else, something more…illusive.It played on imaginary strands of music as it danced before her eyes.Then it was a sound, a word, a name…Nottingham.

+Magnificent isn't it.+

Images of the man from the museum flashed through her mind.His reflection in the glass as he studied the gauntlet, the smug look on his face.Another flash, a later time, he was in her apartment, his beard thicker and his gaze darker as he spoke to her.

+Fragments of your history, but not the piece you seek.+

She tossed in her sleep trying to grasp at something just beyond her consciousness.

+I love you…in unguarded moments.+

No!This was not real, it was not happening.The man dressed in black sat atop the filing cabinet, in her office, waiting for her.The expression in his brown eyes soft as he glanced at her then returned his stare downward.She fought the dream as it dragged her to an abandoned warehouse.His hair was down and urgency filled his voice.There were other men there.She heard the sound of gunfire ring through the building and the black clad man fell to his knees.He turned, then, and looked at her, his eyes and face full of mixed emotions.

+If you ever see me again, Sara, run.+

The final shot ripped through her consciousness as the man fell flat, looking much like a slaughtered animal.

Sara Pezzini woke from her dream sweaty and shaken.She put her right hand up to her face, rubbing her weary eyes.In the predawn, Sara detected a soft red glow through her eyelids.She opened her eyes wondering if it was some new neon sign and found that it was the bracelet cuffing her wrist.

"What the?"She mumbled in the silence around her.Sara went to remove the bracelet, but when her other hand touched the metal it burned her.She quickly drew her hand away suppressing a cry as she looked at her palm.Remarkably, there was no mark only the memory of the pain.

Sara looked over at the clock that sat on the nightstand next to her bed.The digital numbers read, 5:27 A.M.~Only a few hours before work.~She thought to herself.~Might as well get up.~With her mind made up, Sara rose from her bed stretching tense muscles and walked towards her dresser.She passed by her windows and out of the corner of her eye, saw a figure dressed in black.Sara blinked her eyes and tried to focus on the figure, but it disappeared, melting into the shadows.

"Get a hold of yourself."She said aloud shaking her head in disbelief."You're seeing things, again."

As she walked across her loft, she tuned on the television.Sara watched it for a few moments then turned the channel."Typical," She muttered."Infomercials, the only thing on this early."She flicked the machine off and put on the radio.It was some sound in the hushed silence, but it was not mindless dribble.

Sara changed into her workout clothes and headed for the punching bag.She went through her normal motions but her attention was elsewhere.Her inner thoughts slipped, moving away from her.

+When somebody messes with my friends, they mess with me.+

The images of a young man, someone to be called a friend, flashed through her mind.A genuine smile on his face, his dark eyes full of laughter.Then a feeling of sorrow and loss washed through Sara as she kicked the punching bag for the final time.She put her gloved hands up to her face and fought back tears.

~What are these…dreams, visions?~Sara wondered.~Why is this happening to me?~She felt a heavy weight settle on her heart as she put her boxing gloves away and headed for the shower.

Sara let the warm water run over her, relaxing mind and body.It worked for a while, until she began thinking of her current cases.~Gallo.~She thought the name with disdain.~Make one mistake and you're mine.~

When she finished with her shower, she walked back into her bedroom toweling her hair dry.Sara pulled out black leather pants and a forest green shirt from her closet then tossed them on her bed.She dressed quickly and combed her hair, pulling it away from her face with two clips.She pulled on her ankle boots, and then went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.As she did, she turned the TV back on, and somehow it made its way to the VCN network.A female anchor was reporting on the explosion at the Midtown Museum.

"…irreplaceable.The Joan of Arc collection on loan from Kenneth Irons…"

~Kenneth Irons.~The name struck an all to familiar note in her mind but she could not place why.Her mind continued weaving a web that she was unaware of.~The Midtown Museum…does this bracelet belong to him?~

+Does anything really belong to anybody, Sara?+

She heard the self-assured voice in her head and the tone in it disturbed her slightly.Sara finished off the last of her coffee as she grabbed her motorcycle helmet and headed out the door.She walked down the stairs to where her Buell was parked.Sara fastened her helmet on, and then threw her leg over the bike.With everything set, Sara took one last deep breath before heading out onto the busy streets of New York.

***

"You look marvelous."Kenneth Irons said as Hunter entered his den.She moved like a breeze towards him with soft footsteps.She wore a Chinese-style gown of midnight blue silk embroidered with silver dragons.The dress had a high collar that formed a slight "v" at her throat and a slit up the right side that went well above mid-thigh.She wore coin saddles that made a soft chiming sound with each step.The dress was well fitted and sleeveless, showing off finely toned muscles.Irons offered her his hand and she accepted it graciously.He kissed her hand lightly noticing her nails manicured in the same blue as the dress with rhinestone fragments.She wore a single white opal ring on her right hand and the Eye of Ra hung from a delicate chain around her neck."I see you made yourself right at home."

"Yes, thank you."Hunter replied flashing Irons a coy smile."Everyone was very helpful."

Irons moved away from her to a small table nearby and picked up two champagne flutes then turned back to Hunter.She stood calm and still like a willow, framed beautifully by the fire behind her.Hunter looked up as he approached her and accepted the glass.

"Thank you."She said lifting the flute to her rouge lips.Hunter took a sip of the bubbly liquid, holding it in her mouth for a moment savoring the taste.

"Please help yourself to some hors d'ouervres."Irons spoke softly to her, catching her eye with a half grin.He motioned to the table where the champagne flutes had been and escorted her over there.

"What are these?"Hunter asked looking down at a plate of small morsels of questionable origin.

"Sea urchins."Irons told her, setting down his glass.He stood directly behind her and the faint scent of roses wafted to his nostrils.Kenneth closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, and spoke."You should try one."

Hunter arched an eyebrow at the tone in his voice, not quite seductive, but also not pure.She gasped one of the urchins in two small fingers and brought it to her mouth.The morsel was heavily spiced with pepper and a few other herbs that Hunter could not place."Interesting."She replied not quite sure what to say about such an odd dish.

"They grow on you after a while."Irons stated, his lips just brushing her ear.Hunter turned into him leaving only a hair's width between their two bodies.He leaned his head down close to her, and then suddenly turned away.Hunter looked at his back confused but quickly covered it when Irons looked back at her."Dinner will be waiting for us."He said hurriedly, offering Hunter his arm.She took it, if a bit hesitantly.

Irons escorted her through several halls before at last they reached the dinning room.It was beautiful with an extravagantly sculpted ceiling.A highly polished wood table stood in the center of the room and hanging above that was a crystal chandelier.There were two settings at the table, one at the head and the other just to the right of that.

The couple moved over to the table.Irons pulled out her chair, waited for Hunter to settle herself and straiten her dress then pushed in her seat.A moment later, he was in his place and servants started bringing out the dishes.A fresh garden salad with a spicy honey-Dijon dressing started the meal.Then, Cornish game hen stuffed with wild rice in a plum sauce served with a heady red wine.Finishing off the meal was a delicious chocolate mousse with mint.There was light conversation throughout the dinner.They spoke of art and literature, business and travel.

As the last of the dishes were being removed, Irons motioned for more wine to be poured.When the servant moved to refill her glass, Hunter clapped her hand over the top.Kenneth gave her a questioning look."I only drink one glass."She stated in a way that left no room for argument.Irons dismissed the servant and turned his attention back to the woman that he found intriguing.

Nottingham stood unnoticed in the shadows, always there, always listening.

***


	3. Part 2 - Dreams of Reality

Stratagem

Part 2

***

Hunter opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the early morning light.She lay in the middle of a bed large enough to swallow her small body.Her head rested on satin and feathers; with more satin and a luxurious down comforter covering her.A canopy of blue chiffon hung from the ceiling completely encompassing the bed.Beyond the sheer curtain, the room was expansive, but held enough furniture to make it comfortable.An elegantly carved armoire stood against the wall opposite the bed, next to that was an old world writing desk.To her right were French doors leading to a balcony.Near that was a divan.To her left was a closet with full mirror doors and a paneled wooden door that led into the hall and the rest of the mansion. There was another door on the same wall as the bed that she assumed led to the bathroom.Pedestal tables were placed around the room, each with a different piece of artwork on it.Several paintings, depicting famous battles, adorned the antique white walls.

Hunter rolled over to the edge of the bed and threw her legs over the side.The floors were hard wood and two matching oriental rugs appeared as islands in its great expanse.She moved softly across the room to the divan where she picked up a short robe and wrapped it around her, covering the pale gray chemise that she wore. 

The crisp winter air hit her like a physical blow as she walked out onto the balcony.Ignoring the cold, Hunter leaned against the rail and looked down into the courtyard.The landscape was that of Japan, with sculpted bushes and a carefully groomed rock garden.To one side a small waterfall filled a pound where golden koi swam aimlessly.However, that was not what caught her attention.

Ian Nottingham was practicing with a katana near a fountain.Moving with motions as fluid as the water, he was magnificent to watch.

***

~Who is this woman?This Hunter?What is her connection to the Witchblade?~Ian Nottingham thought as he went through the motions of a kata.~What is her agenda?Her intentions regarding Sara?~All questions, none of which he had answers to, at least not yet.He knew that she was watching him; he could feel her eyes on his back.~Watch me well, Hunter, and learn who will strike the coup de grâce.~

Ian finished his workout, bowing to an unseen sensei, and then rested his katana casually at his side.He turned and looked up to the balcony from where Hunter was observing him.Nottingham meet her dark eyes with his own then dropped his gaze downward as was his training.

"Good morning, Ian."Hunter greeted with a smile.Her voice was pitched to carry her words to his ears, but no further.

Ian only nodded his head in acknowledgment.He spoke a moment later and Hunter knew it was only to relay information."Mr. Irons will be pleased that you are awake; I shall go inform him."Nottingham turned his back to her and strode out of the courtyard.

Hunter stayed where she was.She knew that Ian did not trust her and he was right to do so.In the game she played, she could not afford to trust anyone.Hunter also recognized a threat to her plans when she saw one.Ian, she was sure, did not have anything on her yet, but she knew that that would soon change.He could be her downfall; if he decided to tell Sara who she was, or at least whom Ian thought she was.

Letting out a deep sigh, Hunter pushed away from the balcony railing and moved back inside.She took a quick shower and with a towel still wrapped around her, she opened the closet.Hunter casually looked through the articles of clothing that she had purchased the day before from Saks Fifth Avenue.After a bit of deliberation, she finally decided on brown leather pants with a faux alligator print, a sleeveless red turtleneck, and a coat that matched the pants.

Hunter dressed, pulled on brown boots, and quickly styled her short hair.She studied herself in the mirror and satisfied with her appearance, grabbed her purse.Hunter then, headed downstairs to the den where she knew Irons would be waiting for her.

He was there, examining a chessboard and paid her no heed as he moved a chess piece.Hunter took note that he moved a queen next to his king.

Irons looked up at her with a warm smile."I trust you slept well."

"Yes, thank you."Hunter replied matching his expression."The room was lovely."

He rose from his chair and walked over to where she stood.As he did, he took in her attire with appraisal and a slight look of disapproval."Where are you off to this morning?"

"To do what I came here to do."She stated determination in her voice.

"I was hoping that we could spend the day together."Irons said coolly and put his hand to her cheek, caressing it lightly.

"There will be time for that later."Hunter spoke in soft tones.She put her hand over his, gently running her fingers over the intersecting circles."There are other things of import right now."

"You're right," Kenneth admitted as he let his hand drop from her face.He moved over to a small end table and picked something up, then turned back to her.Irons grasped her hand and brought it towards him placing something in her palm.

Hunter looked down at a set of keys, confused."What is this?"

"A little gift I picked out for you yesterday."He answered with a half grin.

She examined the black leather key chain curiously and saw the signet of Porsche motorcars."You bought me a Porsche."Hunter said a little shocked.

Irons shrugged."A Boxster actually."

"Thank you."She replied sincerely.

"I thought you might've found it difficult to follow Detective Pezzini on public transportation."He said nonchalantly.

Hunter checked her watch, not really looking at the time."Um…I'll be going now."She said and withdrew from the room with no further conversation.

Once the door was closed behind her, Nottingham appeared at the rail of the upstairs library."Ian, watch Sara Pezzini and keep an eye on our guest.I want to know what she is up to."Irons spoke to him as he ascended the staircase, making sure he had the younger man's attention.

***

Sara walked into the office she shared with Danny Woo, her hand open.In record time, it was filled with a large cup of steaming coffee.She moved across the room hanging her helmet on the coat rack and then sagged down into her chair.

"Someone is looking stygian this morning."Danny stated sarcastically when he looked at his partner."Rough night?"

"You don't look very effusive yourself."Sara replied.She rested her head in her hand and began looking through the file folder containing Maria Buzanis' case."Yeah, you could say that."

"Is it me, or are you getting more acrimonious?"Danny asked as he took a sip of coffee.

Sara set the file aside and rubbed her eyes."No just more erudite."She shook her head looking up at her partner."I'm not really in the mood for this right now Danny."

"Maybe this will cheer you up."He said and offered Sara a few sheets of paper.

"What's this?"She inquired taking them from him.Sara glanced at them but they didn't seem to make any sense or have a connection to the case."What do old documents on the Rialto have to do with Maria's murder?"

Danny could be very patient when trying to teach his partner something."Look who owns it."

Sara skimmed the paper a bit closer until she found what Danny wanted."Kenneth Irons?"

"The CEO of Vorschlag Industries and owner of—" Danny tried to say.

"The Joan of Arc collection."She finished.Sara leaned back in her chair as she mentally took note of what she was learning."Okay, so Kenneth Irons owns the Rialto Theater.I still don't see how that connects him to Maria."

"After seeing Gallo at the theater yesterday, I did some checking on him and found that he has done a few jobs for Mr. Irons."He explained as he too leaned back in his chair.

There was a flash before her as images fell over her eyes.She stood in an art hall speaking to a confident stately man.His hair gray, but his face agelessly smooth.

+Don't you want to avenge the deaths of Daniel Woo and Maria?Don't you want to find your father's killer?Don't you want…justice?+

Sara shied away from the words as the scene around her changed.The old Rialto took shape around her and faces became clear.A shot rang through the air and she saw Danny lying on his back…

"Hey, Pez!"Danny exclaimed trying to get her attention.Sara recoiled as she was once again dropped into reality."You okay?"

"Uh…yeah," Sara mumbled as she rubbed her head and blinked confused."I'm…fine.

Danny looked at her skeptically."You appeared to be a million miles away."

"More like a lifetime."She replied barely audible.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

An awkward silence settled on the room as Sara avoided Danny's eyes.

They both looked up at the sound of a knock on the door.Joe Siry stood in the doorway watching them both."Woo, Pezzini, I need you to go check out a murder at the corner of Bleaker and George in the warehouse district."

"We're right on it Captain."Danny replied and looked at Sara.

She nodded and stood up."Lets go."

***


	4. Part 3 - Setting the Stage

Part 3

Part 3

***

Today was different.

Kenneth Irons did not know why, but he knew something had changed as he gazed blindly at the New York skyline.The sun was bright on this November morning reflecting off the glass buildings but that went unnoticed.

Yes…_something_ was different.

He had found his wielder and she was more then he had hoped.The only thing that concerned him was her self-righteous attitude.However, if Sara Pezzini proved immune to manipulation, he had another woman more than willing to do his bidding.

Hunter.

She was strong and confident, but still young and foolish.He would find what drove her and then she would be his—just another ornament on his mantle.He knew the game that Hunter played as well as he knew his own and he always came out the victor.Few women could resist his combination of power, money, and charm.

In his nirvana, he would have them both.

Nevertheless, if Hunter showed her intentions to be other than stated, she could easily be removed from the picture.But, for now, he would enjoy her company and distraction from the Witchblade.

***

Ian held his position as he observed the 11th Precinct.Sara had arrived that morning without incident and now he watched as she and her partner left on an assignment.Nottingham slipped into his car, pulled away from the curb, and followed.He glanced into his rearview mirror and noticed a silver Boxster following him.

Ian's searches, last night, regarding Hunter's past were fruitless, though, finding her full name had been easy.He had had no reservations about searching through her personal affects while she was readying herself for her dinner with Irons.The only things he had found, so far, were her school records and her obvious connection to Irons—money.Other than that, she had no police record or other financial trouble, but there were still her parents.Ian would be patient and bide his time in this case.Everyone made mistakes and when Hunter slipped, he would be there to watch her fall.

He turned his attention back to Sara as they approached the crime scene.Ian kept his guard up as he stepped out of his car and surveyed his surroundings.This was dangerous territory for Lady Sara to be in without the proper protection.Ghosts from his past haunted these buildings ready to strike at him or those he watched.

Nottingham cast his dark eyes to the shadows of a building as if locking gazes with someone.~I know you are here.~Ian said in his mind, giving warning to those shades of black that held presence here.

He silently made his way to the roof of a warehouse giving him a birds-eye view of the area.This made keeping an eye on his charge easy as he looked around.He then, focused on the movement below as Sara and Danny approached the body.The body, which he had laid there several days ago.

***

"The victim was male, caucasian, in his mid thirties, six foot, and roughly one hundred and eighty pounds."A beat cop explained when Danny and Sara walked towards him."We found this on him."The officer held up an evidence bag containing a glock 9mm.

"Cause of death?"Sara asked putting on latex gloves and squatting down next to the body, examining the area closely.

"As far as we can tell a broken neck."The man answered, and then motioned around him."There was a struggle.We have identified at least three different sets of footprints."

"Do we have an ID on this guy."Danny questioned taking in the whole scene.

"Not yet, Detective."The officer replied.

"Any witnesses?"

"None have come forward."

Sara followed the footprints with her eyes, studying them carefully.The Witchblade's eye glowed brightly, an internal fire raging.~A stand off?~She thought.~Two against one, yet the single man was hunting the two.~

"Find something, Pez."Danny inquired as he walked to where she stood examining the tracks.

"It appears that one man was chasing the other two."Sara explained.Danny gave her a curious look.She moved a little further away from the body and motioned with her hands as she continued."The first two pairs are running side by side with the third pair following.See how these are positioned."Sara pointed at the ground."These two stopped to face their attacker.One was killed and the other fled."

"Hey, Morgonson!"Danny called over his shoulder at one of the cops on the scene."Search the area and see if another body turns up."

"Yes, sir."

***

Ian dropped from his fire escape perch like a cat.He moved to his car using the shadows of dusk to mask his movements.Sara had left a few minutes before and Ian knew that his vigilance was over, for now.With the setting sun, he would return to Irons and report.Then, he would escort him to the estate and wait for further instructions.That could be anything from remaining at home to keeping an eye on Sara if she got into mischief.Ian, though, would prefer to stay at home this evening.There were many questions that needed answers and things would never get done if he spent all his time watching his Lady.

Miss Hunter Müller was an addition to an already complex equation.Ian knew that she was a threat to Sara, but she was also a distraction for Irons.In a way, this was a good thing.It kept Irons from gaining more control over the Wielder; however, one thing could cause difficulties farther down the road.If Hunter was true to her word and helped Irons, they could prove a force that Sara might not be able to stand against.In that situation, Ian would have to define where his loyalties lie.

Ian let his thoughts settle as he pulled into Vorschlag.The rest of the day had been uneventful.After Sara and her partner left the first crime scene, they returned to the office and started to work on past cases.Not a very exciting day in Ian's opinion, but he had spent it watching Sara and that made up for it.He also had some news on Irons' houseguest that would probably not make Hunter very happy.Ian let a glimpse of a smile cross his stern features as he entered the private elevator that would take him to the top floor.

***

Hunter closed the door behind her silently and locked it.~Home, sweet, home.~She thought as she moved across the main room of her apartment.Hunter tossed her shopping bags on the couch as she walked by heading for the table.The air in the room was chilly and she shivered a little then took a sip of her triple shot espresso as she sat down.Hunter pulled her laptop close to her, flipped up the lid, and booted it up.

~Now to take care of some things without Irons or Nottingham looking over my shoulder.~She thought and felt a shiver travel down her spine, this time it was not from the cold.Hunter banished the image of the imposing man from her mind as she settled to business. 

The Witchblade had been an interest of hers as far back as she could remember.That started when her grandmother told her stories of the _objects de puissance_ that Hitler collected during World War II and grew it from there.She was the one who encouraged Hunter to get her degree in ancient history and pursue little know artifacts.

Several sites and hours later, Hunter stood up stretching.She looked out the window and noticed that night had fallen over the city.Covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned, Hunter walked over to the counter to make coffee.Then, with a mug of steaming java in her hands, she meandered back towards the table.

As she did, Hunter absently looked around.There was not much of anything in the two rooms that she had rented four months ago.That was because she had not planned to live here for very long.She came to New York with the intention of living with Kenneth Irons in order to get to the Witchblade.However, her plans were disturbed slightly when she found that the Gauntlet was on display in a museum and then ended up on Sara Pezzini's wrist.That would soon change.

Hunter let out a sigh as she settled back down in front of her laptop.The curser blinked at her expectantly until finally, she typed in "Kenneth Irons"…

***


	5. Part 4 - Interlude

Part 4 Jason Gripp Jason Gripp 2 1249 2001-11-04T04:48:00Z 2001-11-04T05:45:00Z 2001-11-04T05:45:00Z 2 692 3946 32 7 4845 9.2720 

Part 4

*          *            *

            Once in Irons' office at Vorschlag, Ian briefly explained Sara's day; then Irons asked about Hunter.  When he found out that she had been nowhere near Sara during the day, he was displeased with her.

            Now, Irons sat next to the fire in his den; pocket watch in hand watching the seconds tick by.  With every minute Hunter was gone the tension in the room grew.

            Nottingham waited patiently, head bowed, watching the way the firelight played on the polished wood floor.   In truth, Ian did not care what happened to Hunter; he wanted nothing to do with her.  However, he knew that if she was killed or vanished, Irons would hold him responsible.

            Like a predator, Ian looked up at the sudden sound of shattering crystal that was closely followed by a curse in German.  He looked down at Irons right as a grimace left the older man's face.  Kenneth stood up, tucked his watch away and straightened his suit.

            "Hunter has returned."  He said in the silence that followed and then turned to his bodyguard.  "Ian, I want you to bring her to me, _now_."  Ian nodded and skulked out of the room as Irons moved to gaze at the fire.

*          *            *

            Hunter hurriedly walked across her bedroom in Irons' mansion and collapsed on the bed.  She let out a deep breath and then closed her eyes.  With a moan of protest, she got back up to take care of the shopping bags.  She lifted the largest onto the bed and dug through it, lifting out a red sweater wrapped around a small box.  Hunter pulled the fabric away to expose her laptop.

            ~Now where to hide it…~  She pondered as she looked around the room.  Her eyes rested on the armoire.   ~That'll work.~  Quickly Hunter switched hard-drives in the computer and slipped it onto the top shelf.  Then, she put the other drive into her purse for safekeeping.  Hunter threw the clothes back into the bag and dropped it on the floor.  She would let the domestic staff take care of putting them away.  Right now, she was tired and wanted to sleep.

            Hunter sat down on the edge of her bed and started to remove her boots, when she remembered her accident in the dark hallway.  ~I'll worry about it in the morning.~  She decided as a knock on the door made her jump.  ~Who could that be?~  She wondered as she once again stood up and answered the door.  A slight gasp escaped her as she took an involuntary step away from her visitor.

            "Yes, Ian?"  Hunter asked, regaining her composure.

            The tall man stood still, his eyes downcast.  "My master wishes to speak to you."

            She carefully rubbed weary eyes.  "Can't this wait until morning?"

            "He requests your presence _now_."  Ian replied lifting his eyes to hers to emphasize 'now'.

            "Fine."  She stated reluctantly.  Nottingham turned on his heel and began leading the way.  Hunter fell in stride behind him not even attempting to match his pace.  She nervously twisted the ring on her finger lost in thought.  Ian was escorting her into the den sooner than she expected and without a noise he was gone.

            Hunter found Irons watching the fire, his back turned to her.  After a few moments of silence she spoke.  "If this is about the vase—"

            Irons turned quickly to face her, cutting off her sentence.  "I missed you at dinner."  He said in a condescending tone.

            "I was busy and did not realize what time it was."  Hunter replied with a half-truth as she moved over to one of the couches and leaned against the arm.

            "Busy doing what?"  He prodded looking at the chessboard.

            "Research."

            Kenneth raised an eyebrow at her as he picked up a knight.  "Ian informed me that you were not with Sara as you said you would be."  The knight replaced the queen and Irons laid the ousted chess piece next to the board.

            "I had things t—"  She tried to explain.

            "I do not care about your excuse."  He said sharply.  

            Hunter started at the tone in his voice.  "Temper, temper."  She breathed barely audible.

            "You should have been back hours ago."  Irons stated as he walked towards her.

            Hunter looked at him perplexed.  "I was unaware that I had a curfew."  She retorted crossly.

            "You don't."  Kenneth responded calmly.  "I was disappointed that we could not have dinner again."

            Hunter was taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor.  "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"  She trailed off.

            He looked at her warm-heartedly.  "I was worried about you."  Hunter smiled back at him with reserve.  Irons reached inside his suit and procured a small cellular phone.  He handed it to her and she looked down at it.  Kenneth put his hand under her chin tilting her head back.  He caught her eyes with a steel blue gaze.  "The next time you're going to be late, do call.  Now go to bed.  We will talk more in the morning."

            Hunter stepped away from Irons before she turned and retreated to her room like a chastised child.


	6. Part 5 - Dreams of Angels

Part 4 Jason Gripp Jason Gripp 2 211 2001-11-12T03:21:00Z 2001-11-12T03:21:00Z 3 984 5612 46 11 6891 9.2720 2 

Part 5

*          *            *

            "Any new info on our DB?"  Sara inquired as she reentered the office another cup of coffee in her hand.

            Danny leaned back in his chair and stretched.  "No."  He said bluntly then continued.  "You know I am beginning to believe that this guy never existed."

            Sara gave her partner a "give me a break look", as she shuffled the case files on her desk.  "Has the FBI gotten back to us?"

            "Not yet."  He replied.

            "They're checking a possible military background and immigration?"  She asked.

            "Yes."  Danny said.  "Without witnesses there is not a whole lot we can do on this case right now."

            "I'll go let the captain know."  Sara said as she stood up once again.  She walked through the door and stopped a few steps past the threshold.  The reason for her paused movement stood at the main desk, his back to her.  He wore a brown leather jacket and his dark hair was short with wispy curls.  The Witchblade glowed softly on her wrist as images of the young man sped her to another time.

            She stood in a cluttered room in the midst of many archaic artifacts.  The appearance of a young man startled her.  He had a lean body and was just a hair taller than she.  His dark eyes surrounded by thick lashes gave him a very childlike innocence.  Giving her a self-assured grin, he spoke.

            +Oh, hey, it's the dot com world baby.  You, uh, drop out, start up, and get rich.+

            Then, they were outside the precinct, the sun bright in the early morning.

            +'Cause I pick my own friends.+

            "Pez.  Pez!"

            Sara blinked and the vision disappeared abruptly.  "Huh?"

            "A little young for you."  Danny stated after following his partners gaze.

            "What?!"  She questioned giving Danny a brief look before turning her eyes back to the young man, who apparently had finished his business and now was leaving.

            "Checkin' him out weren't cha."

            Sara turned on her partner.  "What are you talking about?"

            A smile crossed Danny's face before he answered.  "I saw the way you were looking at him."

            "I wasn't checking him out."  She replied firmly.

            "Right."  Danny said unbelievingly.

            "I thought I knew him."  Sara explained.  "But it must have been déjà vu."

*          *            *

            The past week went by sullenly.  Hunter only left her room to exercise or when Irons summoned her.  He had not allowed her to leave in that week and now she grew frustrated.  It was a game of control and Hunter had no choice but to cede or all her planning would be for nothing.

            Hunter took a deep breath before diving into the swimming pool.  The warm water did nothing to cool her temper so she used it to fuel her strokes.  Her motions were smooth and effective pulling her though the water with surprising speed.  When her muscles tired and she could push herself no further Hunter stopped.  She stood at the shallow end of the pool and ran her hands over her hair squeezing the water out.  Then, without looking she reached for the towel she had laid next to the edge.  What her hand found was not her towel.  Her hand traveled upward until she felt fine wool under her fingers.  With her other hand Hunter quickly wiped the water from her eyes and looked up.  Irons stood there holding her towel and watched as she pulled herself out of the water.  Hunter crossed her arms in front of her trying to conceal her bare midriff.

            "Been here long?"  She asked cynically.

            "Long enough to see that you have a lot of suppressed tension."  He replied knowingly with a slight grin.  "Is something bothering you?  Something I can help with?"

            "No."  Hunter said a bit to sharply.  "No, nothing I can't handle on my own."

            "Very well."  Irons answered mildly disappointed.

            Hunter looked around and saw that Nottingham was waiting next to the door.  To her surprise she noticed that he was looking at her and she subtlety changed her position.  She turned her attention back to Kenneth before she spoke.  "So what brings you down here?  Business or pleasure?"

            "A little of both."  He said casually watching a droplet of water roll down her nose and land on her chest.  Irons handed her the towel before he reached into his pocket.  Hunter took the towel and dried her face, then wrapped it around her body.  Kenneth gently grasped her left hand and brought it up to his face, brushing it with his lips.  He let her hand drop but did not let go; instead, he placed his other hand over hers.  "You have such delicate hands."  Without saying anything further, Irons slipped a ring on Hunter's ring finger.  

            She pulled her hand back.  "What is this for?"

            "To remind you why you are here."

            Hunter was only vaguely aware of his reply as she examined the ring.  The band was platinum woven in a Celtic design reminiscent of the Witchblade.  Nestled in the vines of metal was a blood red ruby.  It was polished smooth, as opposed to faceted, with a starburst pattern carved in the back that caught and refracted the light.

            Irons turned her attention back to him by taking a step forward.  She looked up and followed his hand as it cupped the side of her face.  Their lips met in a slow gentle kiss.  After a few moments, Kenneth pulled back and moved to leave.  He made it to the door before stopping and looking over his shoulder.

            "By the way, I am hosting a dinner party tomorrow evening."  Irons stated nonchalantly.  "You _will_ be attending."

            Hunter stared at his back speechless.  Ian stayed a moment in the room after his master left carefully studying Hunter's reaction.

            "What are you looking at?"  Hunter snapped at the tall man.  She let her towel drop around her feet as she turned back to the pool.  She glanced coolly over at Nottingham.  "Never seen a woman before?"  With that, Hunter dove back in the pool a brand new wave of anger to fuel her strokes.

*          *            *

            It had been easy for Sara to obtain the address of the young man from the station and now she stood before a green metal door with a small sign that read "Talismaniac.com - Idols, Icons, Talismans."  She knocked on the door, but received no response.  Gently she pushed on it and the door swung open easily.

            "Hello?"  Sara called out as she looked around.  The room was full of oddities; shrunken heads, various animal skeletons, a guillotine, and a drum set.  ~What kind of place is this?~  She turned swiftly when she heard footsteps behind her and almost drew her gun.

            "Who are you?"  The young man asked looking at her curiously.

            "You're Gabriel Bowman?"  She said more a statement than a question.  She relaxed her stance and tucked her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

            "Yes,"  He replied crossing his arms over his chest.  "But who are you?"

            "Uh, Detective Sara Pezzini."  Sara answered.

            Gabriel furrowed his brow.  "Is this about the robbery?"

            She looked at him confused.  "Robbery?"  Sara repeated questioningly.  "That was why you were at the station."  He nodded but did not say anything and Sara realized that he was waiting for an answer.  "No, I came to talk to you about…"

            "About what?"  Gabriel persisted when she did not finish her sentence.

            Sara took a breath before she continued.  "About, business…in away."

            He immediately perked up and put his hands in his pockets.  "What can I do for you?"

            "Do you know what this is?"  She continued and presented her right arm, the sleeve of her leather jacket pulled back revealing the Witchblade.  Gabriel's eyes widened as he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist to examine it closer.

            "Whoa, wicked."  He said under his breath.

            Sara pulled her hand away and repeated herself.  "Do you know what it is?"

            "Uh, yeah."  Gabriel finally said looking at her with a self-assured smirk.  "It's called the Witchblade."

            "Know anything else about it?"  Sara inquired as she put her hand back in her pocket.

            "Not really."  He answered.

            "Could you dig up some info?"

            "Probably."

            "Then do it and get back to me."  Sara told him.  "The sooner the better."

            "Sure thing, Chief."  Gabriel replied jokingly.  "I'll let you know when I find anything."

            "Thanks."  Sara said as she walked out the door.  She smiled to herself as she rode away on her motorcycle fully confident in his ability to find information.

*          *            *


End file.
